


Carmilla and her boys

by Albhed17



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Chastity Device, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhed17/pseuds/Albhed17
Summary: A smutty femdom forced bi / pet play fic around Carmilla and the three male vampires she keeps in her chambers. Based on the scene from Season 2 of the Netflix anime where she complains about three snoring boys in her room.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Carmilla and her boys

The loud steps of Carmilla's boots echoed through the hallway as she swiftly made her way to her bed room. It had been a stressful night of heated arguments with her sisters over war plans. On top of having to tolerate a human in her ruling council's chambers. Carmilla's stomach churned recalling Hector eat out her sister Lenore under their table. Lenore could have any vampire she wants in Styria, but she picks him? A human?! Carmilla just shook her head trying to get the imagine of them two out of her mind.

Morning loomed and it was time for some much needed relaxation. Something to sooth and quell her rage. She needed her three vampire servants. “Boys” she liked to call them, though a more correct term would be her pleasure slaves.

Chains rattled from the darkened bedroom as the three took positions for their inspection.

First from the door was Noah. He was an aesthetically built vampire with long coarse hair, chiseled abdominals, clean shaven eternally youthful face and well defined muscles. He was the first of the three to be chosen for this life of servitude to the queen. Noah often dreamed of the times where he was the only one chained to her walls. What he would give to have his queen's full attention again. Long before the other two slave boys were added to her collection, Carmilla would find new ways of continuing to push Noah's limits. He was now broken into being her obedient pet and his thoughts were only about pleasing her. Still Noah had grown quite fond of her two other boys, even if they periodically stole her attention from him.

Wolfgang was the next one in line. The massive vampire was extremely muscular with a very stocky build. A former war general that had been defeated in battle by the Styrian army centuries ago. He rarely recalled or cared for his past life. Carmilla considered him the “chastity“ boy of the bunch. All three were kept locked in chastity devices while not in use. The other boys often got unlocked nightly while Wolfgang was very rarely let out. Carmilla enjoyed humiliating him with the most degrading acts her mind could muster. She enjoyed having the largest and strongest of the three subjected to being the bottom of their hierarchy. It had taken a while for her to break Wolfgang into his new role, but he now happily followed any orders she gave.

The third “boy” in the room was Aidan. He was the tallest of the three boys and was very slim and lanky. Aidan was the newest addition to the group, joining about 50 years ago. Carmilla had found Aiden very cute when he was just a personal guard for her. Soon enough he was stripped naked and thrown into her chambers. He had always had a crush on his queen and being young and naive he confessed this to her early into his training. It was used often to against him mentally. Carmilla often liked to have him blindfolded so he was not able to gaze upon her. Aiden appreciated any eye contact he was allowed to have with his beautiful queen.

Carmilla stomped loudly as she entered her chambers. She lit the torches around her room, illuminating her boys. All three were completely naked other than their collars and chastity devices. Chains attached to their collars kept them close to the wall. They each had their own dog bed to lay in while she was gone.

They all sat up straight on their knees presenting their cocks which were all encased in extremely small metal chastity devices. Carmilla didn't even bother glancing over before pointing down at the ground. All three immanently put their face down to the cold stone floor. Carmilla took out a large bottle of pigs blood and began emptying it into three bowls that she placed near each of them.

“Eat,” she commanded. They all began licking the animal blood out of their bowls. It would have made any regular vampire gag but these broken boys now viewed it as a delicacy. They quickly cleaned their bowls. Otherwise, they faced punishment for wasting their queen's time.

Carmilla walked up to a key rack near the wall. It had a section for each boy and within each a key to their chains and their cocks. “Lets see who gets out of chastity tonight...hmmm” She glanced down at them. They were not allowed eye contact without permission and stared straight on from their position on all fours. Carmilla demanded to see their faces when talking so she could see if they had any hints of expressions she did not desire.

“Noah gets unlocked tonight of course. I will have some use for his large cock.” Carmilla grabbed both keys under the Noah's section. She enjoyed reminding the other two boys how they were inferior in size to him.

Carmilla then immediately grabbed both keys under Aidan's section. “I might as well unlock Aidan tonight. I have plans for my handsome boy.” Aiden blushed uncontrollably at the compliment.

She pretended to stop her hand on the way to Wolfgang's key even though she knew he wouldn't be allowed to look up at her.

“Oh my Wolfgang. It's been so long since I've unlocked you that your chastity key is covered in dust!” She let out a laugh. “Not surprising, why would I ever unlock that small pathetic cock of yours that I've had locked up for years now.” She walked over to Wolfgang and bent down to be slightly above his view. “Wolfgang, look at me.” He glanced up expressionless. He saw her with his chastity key in her hand. He was broken in enough to keep his face straight but Carmilla enjoyed the dilation in his pupils he had no control over.

“Does seeing your key excite you Wolfgang? Maybe I've changed my mind tonight,” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, my Queen. Thank you for allowing me to see the key to your cock.” Wolfgang answered.

“I'm not unlocking you tonight. Or ever again for that matter. I just wanted to show it to you before I have it melted down...into a better suited, _permanent_ chastity device for you.” She kept her eyes locked on to him. She loved to test Wolfgang and this was the first time she had mentioned such a device. Wolfgang remained emotionless although he did let out a small whimper. He had some semblance of hope that after years of servitude he would finally be granted a release that his fellow slave boys were allowed fairly often. His eyes watered up slightly. Carmilla patted his head. “Oh my poor, horny pet. Just know that your dedication to me does not go unseen. You'll be give pleasure tonight the way I intend for you receive it for the rest of your servitude here. Head down.” Wolfgang lowered his head.

Carmilla unlocked their collars each one by one while also undoing the chastity devices of Noah and Aidan. All three thanked her via a kiss on her boot. She stood there for a few minutes letting them lick them clean of all the dirt gathered from her walk from the ruling council chambers.

Once she was satisfied with the cleaning she sat at the edge of bed and called for them. They each in sequence began pampering her in their usual fashion. Noah carefully removed her gown and spread oil over his hands. He began his routine back massage doing his best to remove any hard knots he was able to find. Aidan popped a bottle of blood and poured her a glass. He presented the tray to her and kneeled, holding it up and acting as her end table. She allowed him to look at her during this to further tease him. Wolfgang took his usually position kneeling on the floor so she had a very suitable muscular footstool.

“ _God I needed this tonight”_ she thought, while sipping blood and enjoying Noah's masseuse abilities. “My human-loving sister won't allow ME - the queen of this fucking place - to force her little forge master pet to work seven days a week. Worse, she had him fucking lick her in front me...ugh, fucking disgusting!” Carmilla often used her boys as means to talk to herself. They listened but were under strict orders to never reply unless specifically spoken to.

Carmilla finished her glass and set it down on the plate Aiden was holding up. She waved away the rest of the bottle presented to her. Aidan put the glass away and returned to her side awaiting further instructions. She might not ever admit it to them, but she made sure to only select vampires she found attractive. She found Aidan extremely sexy, which is why he often made it into her bed. But tonight she wanted to let some frustration out a bit before her pleasure. She had a plan in mind.

Carmilla grasped Aidan by his chin and pulled him up towards her. She inspected his lips and teeth to confirm no remains of that filthy pig's blood. After not finding any she pressed her lips against his. Once she initiated it they began to make out. She grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Gently at first and then picked up a faster pace.

“Moan a bit for me,” she whispered into his ear, before locking her lips again with his. It didn't take long for his muffled moans to be heard. Carmilla broke away from him. “Back to me, boy.” He turned around as she pulled Aidan closer to her with his back facing her. Taking her feet off Wolfgang she picked up a blind fold from her end table. “I've allowed you enough of your vision tonight.” she put the blind fold on, blocking Aidan's sight. “I want to hear more of that moaning from you. Wolfgang! You're no longer useful down there. Sit up and worship Aidan's cock!”

Wolfgang quickly began to orally pleasing Aidan with his mouth, slowly working his tongue around the shaft before getting his entire mouth around it. Wolfgang's cock filled the small amount of space permitted by his chastity cage during this. Carmilla ran her sharp nails along Aidan's nipples from behind. She started to softly rub them while licking his neck. Aidan began to shake from all the stimulation with plenty of moans just as requested. During all of this Noah kept pace with his back massage, as ordered. He ignored them all, focusing on his task.

After a few minutes of constant stimulation, her mess of a boy began to beg, “Please, queen, may I come!?” Aiden let out through his moans.

She swiftly answered, “No!” with a smile. “I want you hard and ready for the rest of the things I have in store for you.” Her boy began to grunt, holding back his orgasm. Wolfgang continued to suck Aiden's cock at a steady pace. Aiden was finding it harder and harder to hold back.

“Queen Carmilla, I'm close!” Aiden exclaimed desperately.

“Do you think I care ? Follow your orders. Enjoy his mouth, but no cumming!” She went back to using her nails against Aidan's nipples making light cuts around them. The pain he could bare but stopping his cock from erupting was another story. A minute more of grunting and with Carmilla providing heavy kisses on his neck Aidan finally could hold back no longer.

“My queen, I'm sorry I came.” He quickly said as well as he could, as he ejaculated a few days worth of seed into Wolfgang's mouth. Carmilla had this planned, she wanted to punish her pretty boy for it. His moans and shakes had already excited her and put her in a better mood.

“We'll have to work on your endurance a bit more Aidan. Maybe I need to let your chastity key collect some dust.” She glanced down at Wolfgang now kneeling with his mouth full.

“Present.”

Wolfgang opened his mouth reveling the large load of cum he had collected. After giggling at the sight Carmilla gave him the signal to swallow. He did so quickly and presented a empty mouth to his queen afterwards.

“Time for your punishment, Aiden” Carmilla grabbed his neck tightly and bit his ear. Aiden shivered a bit and was excited for his punishment. His face was bright red. She grabbed him by the collar and lead him over to the other side of the room. Noah just paused once she left, and kneeled at the floor by her bed awaiting her next orders.

Aidan was placed in a stockade liked device, binding his head and hands. She locked him back in chastity and made him kiss his key. He was prepared for the notion after feeling her lock him back up. She got out a cat o' nine tails whip and began whipping Aidan's presented bare ass. He grunted through the pain as her strokes came harder with each hit. Carmilla vented out her frustrations for the day on him and he surely felt more emphasis on the swings. She asked him repeatedly if he was going to ever cum without permission again. “Never again, I'm sorry my queen,” “I deserved to be locked up for being a bad boy,” “Thank you for locking my cock up my queen!” were the responses she got from him between strokes.

Aidan thanked her after there was a pause in the whip's swings, possibly signaling the end of the punishment. She walked up and cupped his sore red bottom. She stood silently for a moment admiring his vulnerable naked body. She dug her nails up the side of his ass, he grimaced slightly from the pain.  
  
“I'll keep you locked up for the rest of the week.” She played with his cage for a bit. He was very hard from all the attention.

“Noah! I have a need for your cock now.” He quickly came to her side. “Fuck. But don't cum. You're my only unlocked boy for the night now.” Carmilla pointed at Aiden bound in the stockade. Noah stood up and took position. Aidan smiled with his blind fold on as he arched his back in anticipation and thanked his Queen.

Noah entered him quickly. Carmilla used Wolfgang for a chair while she watched the show. Noah's body shoving up against Aiden's sore ass stung, but his prostate being massaged by Noah's large cock was enough to overpower the pain. Carmilla enjoyed seeing Aidan's hands grip tight from the fucking. Noah fucked hard and fast, just the way she always wanted to see. Aidan had learned to love the feeling, like anyone in Carmilla's servitude. The thrusting went on as Noah fought back the pleasure he was feeling and Aidan screamed it out for his queen to hear. She enjoyed hearing the moans and regular ‘thank you my queen’ Aidan would give her for the pleasure. She eventually called off Noah, knowing he might have really been getting close.

“We'll leave you there, Aidan, to think about what you've done for a bit. You naughty slut!” She said with rosy cheeks from seeing her sexy boy plowed in by his peer.

“Noah to the bed. You can relax for a bit and wash your cock too.” He followed orders, going into her bathroom quickly and then rested sitting at the edge of her bed. She lead Wolfgang by his collar over to the wall where two handcuffs hung by chains. She locked him in.

“Time to receive your pleasure, Wolfgang.” Carmilla got out her extra large strap for him. He had been slowly trained his way up to the largest fake member she had crafted. Far larger than any of the boys' cocks. She lubricated it and shoved into Wolfgang’s backside. She allowed him to take it slow but only for the first couple strokes before pounding the entire cock in him. Wolfgang grunted at the eminent size of it. “Such a proud and strong war general you were back before we captured you. Look at you know...moaning like a whore to my cock!” Carmilla relished the site of her muscular vampire slave bound and moaning for her. She started to play with his tiny chastity device after noticing his cock base bulging from it.

“You're going to join me tomorrow to meet with the blacksmith for your new chastity device.”

“Thank you my queen!” He replied as best he could while taking the large strap.

“You’re oh so very welcome, Wolfgang.” Trips out of the room did not mean the boys were clothed. It was often a humiliation technique Carmilla used. Walking them around the castle by other fully clothed vampires, on leashes and all fours. It was also to help keep the few males in her higher ranks in line.

“We'll have to make sure it's nice and snug for you before we bind it with a permanent spell.” She noticed his involuntary shaking as her words came out. Knowing he might be close she slowed her pace before removing the strap from inside him. “Once we get it on I won't have to worry about stopping.” She walked up to him and caressed his chin “The spell won't allow you to release ever! Even if you feel the need.” He thanked her and she patted him on the head.

“Clean.” Wolfgang hastily sucked the strap, cleaning it as he was accustomed to. Many years ago he might have preferred death over this. His old self would find it quite disgusting, but now it was more an honor. He happily cleaned the fifthly strap for his queen. Carmilla knew he was the most broken of all her boys and she loved it.

Her attention now was on her only unbound boy sitting at the edge of the bed. She whispered to Wolfgang that he was allowed to watch her bed as she left him tied up against the wall. It was common for the unchosen boys to watch her fuck how ever many she allowed in her bed that night. Occasionally she had all of them in bed, although Wolfgang was just there to fluff and take cocks as she pleased. She was ready for some direct pleasure though, and Aidan was also apart of the equation. She unlocked him from the stockade and tethered a leash to him, prompting him to follow her to Noah on the bed. “You're staying in chastity but your tongue can still be of some use to me,” she told Aiden without looking back while pulling his leash towards to bed.

Carmilla laid on her back and non-verbally notified the two boys that she was ready for their services. They both began by kissing her toes and slowly worked their way up to her thighs. Carmilla closed her eyes briefly and bit her lip, enjoying the kisses as they both got closer and closer to her flower. Noah looked up for approval, a smiling and red faced Carmilla gave a quick nod before he started eating her out. Aidan knew his role was ass eating which he also began doing, finding it by touch since he was still blindfolded. Carmilla began to feel waves of pleasure from them both. “Oh I have such good boys!” she exclaimed. Wolfgang watched with his chastity cage full, he kept a straight face but inside felt some semblance of sadness from not getting invited on the bed.

Carmilla's legs began twitching as she grabbed a handful of each boys hair and pushed them harder against her. She orgasmed as her legs and body briefly stopped shaking. The boys stopped momentarily until hearing her yell out, “Did I fucking order you two to stop?!” They both immediately returned to their duties and continued as Carmilla came multiple times. “Alright, that's enough boys” She stated after cumming a 5th time. They both finally stopped.

“Noah I want you on your back, Aiden you get to watch us.” She removed Aiden's blindfold and mounted atop Noah. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his member slid all the way in. She rode him to orgasm again and again. After several minutes of fucking he notified her he was close. She stopped and got off of him.

“Aiden finish him off.” He began licking off her fluids from Noah's cock before sucking it. It didn't take long for Noah to come and after getting approval, Aiden's mouth was now filled with Noah's seed. He presented it to her before swallowing.

Carmilla laid back down before singling the boys to join her at the top of the bed. She had each one suck on her breasts as she enjoyed a final drink for the night. She ordered them to blow out the torches in the room. They were allowed to snuggle up at the end of her bed for the night. Wolfgang was left hanging in chains. He found the most comfortable position he could to save his stamina for crawling throughout the castle tomorrow with his Queen.

Meanwhile Carmilla found a comfortable position on her feather down and fell asleep to the loud snoring of her two boys at the end of her bed. Her last thoughts before joining them in slumber were, “It's good to be Queen.”

*********

Lenore stopped hector midway through the hall and put one finger over his mouth whispering, “This is where Carmilla sleeps so be very quiet.” Hector had a dreadful expression on his face at the mention of her name. The last thing he wanted was to see where the bitch queen herself slept, but Hector was also a little curious.

They both tiptoed up to the door way. Hector leaned in slowly, trying to make out the room through the dim torch light in the hall way. He was able to see where her bed was and saw two figures at the end of it spooning.

“How many people does she sleep with?!” Hector whispered.

“She has three pet boys she keeps for fun.” Lenore answered in a low voice.

Hector didn't seem too shocked. He glanced at the other side of the room, noticing another vampire that apparently had been chained to the wall.

“Well I'm glad that I didn't end up chained up like him.”

“Could be later,” Lenore stated under her breath quickly.

“What was that?” Hector asked, not understanding what she just whispered.

“Oh, it was nothing....off to my room now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still working on my other Hector/Lenore fic. Should have more time/motivation to work on / finish it in the coming months! :)


End file.
